Total Drama Powerz
by PoppiCott
Summary: APPS OPEN!


Send them in need 7 boys 6 girls feel free to Pm me then might accept more so send them in plz!

BASIC INFO

Name:

Gender:

**Stereotype:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Everydaywear:**

**Formalwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**GymWear:**

**Costume:**

**Snowwear:**

Family:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Thing (can't be a color or animal):

Favorite Element (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind):

Nationality:

*Love interests-

Secret interests-

Smart?:

Appearance (include: clothes, hair, eyes, style of hair, muscular or not, and ect...)

History:

Age (14-18):

Grade:(8th grade-12th grade)

Occupation (optional):

PERSONALITY

Who do you think will your character be friends with?:

Who will their enemies be like?:

What do they really dislike?:

What do they like?:

Sexuality?:

What's your character like? (more chance to get in for the more descriptive!):

Phobias?:

Do you want them to have a lover?:

What would their lover be like?:

How do the react when they arrive?:

POWERS:(up to 3)

Weakness?:

Good or Evil? (HAVE to pick main):

**Are they in a clique? If so which one:**

How did they get this power?:

How does their power connect with their personality?:

What is their super hero/villain name?:

Adition Tape:

Other:

here is my OC:

Send them in need 7 boys 6 girls feel free to Pm me then might accept more so send them in plz!

BASIC INFO

Name:Aphrodite Jones

Gender:Chick

**Stereotype:The Slutty Flirt**

**Eyes:piercing cold ice blue eyes**

**Hair Color and Style:long waist length golden red hair**

**Everydaywear:spagetti strap royal purple dress**

**Formalwear:purple cocktail dress**

**Sleepwear:skimpy purple nightdress**

**Swimwear:skimpy purple bikini**

**GymWear:purple sports bra and short short sweat shorts**

**Costume:skin tight black catwomon like outfit**

**Snowwear:light purple snowsuit**

Family:her mother dather and fathers mistress

Favorite Color:purple

Favorite Animal:cats

Favorite Thing (can't be a color or animal):sex

Favorite Element (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind):fire

Nationality:american

*Love interests-yes

Secret interests-MY secret not telling you...yet

Smart?:in a scale of 1-10 she is a 7

Age (14-18):17

Grade:(8th grade-12th grade)11

Occupation (optional):n/a

PERSONALITYPERSONALITYshe is that girl that your mother wanted to make sure you didn't grow up to be. She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys in her grade. She's the kind of girl who's into one-night flings at a party and never seems to have to suffer any consequences. Unless they aren't single when they get involved with her, most guys don't really regret getting together with her anyway. Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both somewhat of a daredevil and will do anything anytime and not think of the future very wanton and determined people refer to her as a "nympho" and boy she is a slutty flirt and Well, you can sum her up in one word. **. She can really get on your nerves, she gets ** off easily, and she is not the greatest friend. She uses people to her advantage, and she is a liar. Many people hate her, but she doesn't care. Once you get to know her she's not half bad but she can be worse. Cold, smart, callous, obnoxious, apathetic,rarely shows emotion except for a smirk or scowl,rude, she leaves sarcastic comments to people she feel are weak,never backs down from a challenge very smart so isn't easily used or tricked and comes up with great strategies she isn't quick to trust anyone and you have to try hard to get his respect is considered very popular but, he prefers to be alone and ignores anyone who doesn't interest her she is her parents child through and through, the dirt on everyone very sneaky and cleve

Who do you think will your character be friends with?:dumb easy to manipualte people

Who will their enemies be like?:all others

What do they really dislike?:rules

What do they like?:boys and or girls

Sexuality?:bisexual

What's your character like? (more chance to get in for the more descriptive!):PERSONALITYshe is that girl that your mother wanted to make sure you didn't grow up to be. She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys in her grade. She's the kind of girl who's into one-night flings at a party and never seems to have to suffer any consequences. Unless they aren't single when they get involved with her, most guys don't really regret getting together with her anyway. Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both somewhat of a daredevil and will do anything anytime and not think of the future very wanton and determined people refer to her as a "nympho" and boy she is a slutty flirt and Well, you can sum her up in one word. **. She can really get on your nerves, she gets ** off easily, and she is not the greatest friend. She uses people to her advantage, and she is a liar. Many people hate her, but she doesn't care. Once you get to know her she's not half bad but she can be worse. Cold, smart, callous, obnoxious, apathetic,rarely shows emotion except for a smirk or scowl,rude, she leaves sarcastic comments to people she feel are weak,never backs down from a challenge very smart so isn't easily used or tricked and comes up with great strategies she isn't quick to trust anyone and you have to try hard to get his respect is considered very popular but, he prefers to be alone and ignores anyone who doesn't interest her she is her parents child through and through, the dirt on everyone very sneaky and clever

Phobias?:dogs

Do you want them to have a lover?:yes

What would their lover be like?:passionate ot smart

How do the react when they arrive?:like she owns the place

POWERS:(up to 3)control over week minded men/cat-human hybrid/and kiss of death

Weakness?:

Good or Evil? (HAVE to pick main):evil

**Are they in a clique? If so which one:popular**

How did they get this power?:accident

How does their power connect with their personality?:just read the personality

What is their super hero/villain name?: Gynger Snap


End file.
